


Masterpiece

by tiny_white_hats



Series: Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s04e06 Wild At Heart, F/M, Gen, season 4, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/pseuds/tiny_white_hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya mourns the loss of her powers, especially in the wake of her friend's pain. Anya-centric drabble, post-Wild at Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> For the Open on Sunday comm, for the prompt "stone."

Anya isn’t Anyanka anymore. She’s weakened, pathetic.

Anyanka was an artist. She was her own muse, and she painted the world red with the pain of women scorned. She created terrible masterpieces out of men, chipping away at them like they were marble, sculpting them by pain and death into stone busts of retribution. 

Anya’s just a girl. She sees Willow weep endlessly, utterly destroyed when Oz leaves, and Anya cries for what they’ve both lost.

Once upon a time, she would have made Willow a masterpiece. Now, she watches Willow shatter, and is unable to grant a simple wish.

fin.


End file.
